


coz it's magic when two people fall in love

by aaxbbxx



Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: How myungjun fell in love with jinwoo (and how Jinwoo fell for him too).
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	coz it's magic when two people fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> non proofread

It happened on a bright spring morning, when cherry blossoms had bloomed and showered them with the joy it brought. They were out on a stroll, taking pictures on the sidewalk where the trees grew – almost photoshoot like. It was silent, too early for commuters to be awake on a Sunday morning; there was no rushing of people trying to get to work, no screaming children trying  _ not _ to get to school (oh to the relief of mothers). It was peaceful and perfect. Just enough privacy to enjoy what little normal the group could get.

Bin and Eunwoo were a few meters ahead, sat down on one of the benches eating ice cream (it was never too early to have one) while the maknaes were somewhere behind them, goofing around (" _ Sanha, get off, you're heavy _ !" to which he could hear the youngest reply with " _ But Hyukkie, I thought you loved me! _ "). Myungjun was taking photos of the falling petals of the cherry blossoms, when it happened. The lighting was perfect, the view was great, the falling flowers made it ethereal and unreal, that when he snapped the photo, where Jinwoo was facing up with a smile on his face and eyes closed as he raised his arms up to enjoy the breeze and the falling rain of cherry blossoms, he knew that's when he fell in love.

Myungjun had kept that photo in his phone, had printed it and was hidden in his wallet, and he knew he'd keep it there forever. Memory imprinted in his mind, the feeling and emotions that would last for a lifetime; he knew he'd never forget that day.

For many months after that, Myungjun slowly fell deeper and deeper into his love for one Park Jinwoo. The small things made his heart skip a beat like the way Jinwoo would wrinkle his nose adorably at the strong smell of food, the way he'd push up his glasses as it fell down the bridge of his nose. The way he'd smile tightly as he endured the teasing of the rest of the members, but would later fall into one of his signature bright grins because despite the teasing, his fondness for his members were incomparable (they all loved their leader so much and he knew that). The way he'd be there for all the little and big problems of each member coming up to him like when Sanha scraped his elbow, or when Rocky couldn't come up with the right lyrics to rhyme or when Bin and Eunwoo would beg him to get food with them, or even when he himself had problems with a choreo. 

It was getting harder and harder to keep his emotions at bay, every time Jinwoo would do something absolutely cute that could even rival Sanha (who was the cutest and Myungjun would forever call him his baby, though the rest would too because Sanha was  _ their _ baby despite his age and height) he had to stop himself from reaching across the dinner table to kiss him square on the lips in front of everyone. The worst ones would be during broadcasts and shows and he knew his fondness for their leader was clear on his face; the way he'd brush a hand over his shoulder, place a hand on his thigh, or just touch him in general. Myungjun knew it was only a matter of time when the rest would notice how his touches would linger for a second too long, his gaze too deep to just be called  _ fondness _ for a friend. 

Sometimes he wished he wasn't the eldest in the group because then he wouldn't have to do the adult things with Jinwoo (since he was the leader) that comes with meetings with management, composers, teachers, and the like. Of course, the other members have to go to some as well, but since they were the two oldest, the responsibility falls on to them more than the rest of the members. Then again, he  _ loved _ going to these kinds of things too since it meant being alone with just Jinwoo; it usually ends up with them going somewhere after to eat (lately, he was trying hard not to think of it as a  _ date _ ). It truly was both a blessing and a curse.

“Hyung! You’re not even listening!” MJ looked up to see Sanha pouting, his eyes snapping away from Jinwoo at the next table and back to see the youngest pointing an accusing spoon at him.

“Ah, sorry. Can you repeat what you said?” He scooped another spoonful of ice cream to his mouth. They were all out at Sulbing, having enough time before practice to eat something sweet  _ and _ where everyone was actually in the mood to go out. Even if MJ’s wallet was significantly emptier, it couldn’t beat the happy smiles of everyone, especially Jinwoo’s.

Sanha scoffed, side-eyeing the other table before leaning in with a stage whisper. “I said, what do you do when  _ someone _ doesn’t apologize for doing something wrong?”

MJ frowned, what the heck was he talking about. He felt somehow guilty because he knew Sanha was probably talking to him for so long but his mind was preoccupied with someone else.

“Sanha! I didn’t do anything~” came Rocky’s whine from the other table, the youngest rapper leaning over their leader’s head to gaze at Sanha with those pitiful puppy eyes. MJ could coo at the cuteness at the second youngest before he got a glimpse of Sanha’s frowning face and he figures he shouldn’t test the waters right then.

“Hmp.” Was all Sanha let out before turning his back and continuing to eat his ice cream. Rocky staring at him almost sadly as Jinwoo tried to settle him down in his seat. Bin and Eunwoo could care less as they were both on their phones, oblivious to what’s happening around them. MJ met eyes with Jinwoo, his heart jumping in response, and he mouthed what was going on between the two, but all Jinwoo did was shrug and mouthed back that he didn’t know either before he turned back to Rocky.

When they got to their practice room later, the tension between the maknaes got worse, more so on Sanha’s end. During their break, Sanha had left with Rocky staring at his retreating back. When he got back, MJ watched as Rocky approached slowly, as if trying not to scare a baby chick, but it backfired when that baby chick turned into a demon who spewed fire balls from his eyes. He felt someone lean against him as he watched Rocky try to grovel at Sanha’s feet, Bin and Eunwoo watching as if it was a drama unfolding. 

“Apparently Rocky did something wrong.” Jinwoo whispers by his ear, sending shivers down MJ’s spine and his heart racing at the close proximity.

He shook those away and leaned his weight on Jinwoo. He could do that, it’s not weird right? “ _ What _ did he exactly do?”

“He doesn’t know either, and that’s why he’s being all that.” Jinwoo giggles quietly, finding their normally unwavered rock be rendered to a panicked mess. 

“I think him not knowing what he did and  _ apologizing _ is making it worse.” MJ offered.

“Honestly, with the way they’re acting, they should just admit it to themselves they like each other and get together. I mean, no one is  _ that  _ whipped for their best friend. Right, hyung?”

The statement and question got MJ frozen, flashes of memories crossing his mind. Wondering if Jinwoo caught on to him. But he gave a shaky laugh. “Right.”

He immediately leaned away and walked towards the maknaes. “Okay, back to practice. Let’s go.” He dragged Rocky away, not noticing Jinwoo was staring at him with a calculating look in his eye.

•••

After practice, they headed back to their dorm and all MJ wanted to do was sleep. However, looking at the two maknaes he was sharing a room with, he knew he wouldn’t be able to rest until both of them made up.

“Okay,” MJ clapped his hands loudly, startling everyone who littered around the living area. “I’m tired and I want to sleep as deep and as relaxed as possible. But…”

Bin stared at him while eating chips, Eunwoo looked at him before glancing at the maknaes, Jinwoo braced himself for what’s to come, and Sanha and Rocky didn’t even spare him a look.

“Sanha and Rocky...you guys never fight, so this is out of the norm. Make up. Say I love you to each other.” MJ pointed between the two of them, urging their incredulous looks. “Don’t look at me like that, if you don’t make up, why don’t you explain to us Sanha, what exactly has Rocky done. He also apologized–”

“He only apologized because he doesn’t even know what he did!” Sanha interjected.

MJ glared. “Then explain to this lost wolf puppy what he did.”

“Why do I have to? It’s between me and him, hyung.”

MJ scoffed, while Bin and Eunwoo shook their heads munching on their chips. “Aigoo.”

“Well, you brought us all into this when you started it in the cafe.” MJ pointedly said.

Sanha puffed his cheeks and glared at the ground. MJ heard Jinwoo sigh before he felt someone stand beside him. The warmth of Jinwoo’s body radiating off of him made MJ almost shudder at the feeling of them being so close.  _ Wait, focus MJ! _

“Okay, Rocky why don’t you try and see what  _ you _ did wrong? Recall anything?”

Rocky tilted his head, giving a glance to the youngest who looked away from him. He scratched his head and shook it. “Uhm, I don’t know? I went out with Chani yesterday…”

MJ sighed internally, somehow this boy didn’t know that what he said was exactly the reason why. He recalled a certain baby being all excited to go out the day before, only to see him at his desk playing silently. Sanha never plays silently.

“Aish, you are so dense.” MJ shook his head.

Bin probably knew it too when he stood and wagged a finger at Rocky. “No no.” Then he left for the kitchen.

“What?” Rocky looked up in confusion.

MJ had had enough. “No one comes in the room until you guys sort this out. I need beauty sleep.” 

“Hmm, they sure are  _ dense _ right hyung?” Jinwoo called out to him before he could enter his shared bedroom. His brows knitted together and he looked back only to see Jinwoo talking to the maknaes. He shook his head and entered his room. 

•••

Another day, another moment to fall even deeper in this little thing called love.

On an everyday basis, the first to wake up was always Eunwoo, then the leader (who wakes up everyone else before falling asleep and taking the last shower), Bin was next because Eunwoo wakes him, and Sanha, MJ and Rocky all wake around the same time. However, that particular day, MJ was the first to get up, even before Eunwoo. They all had a week where they had no schedules and he knew the others were taking the opportunity to get some snoozes. He stumbled out of their room, noting the cuddled up members – they must have made up, and went to prepare some much needed caffeine. He wasn’t sure why he woke up early, but his mind wouldn’t shut up and wouldn’t let him go back to sleep; he figured he might as well make the most of his day.

MJ yawned as he waited for the coffee pot to fill. He went to open their cupboards for something to eat, seeing the different kinds of ramyeon, settling for the cheesy one. He made note to make a reminder of needing to go to the store; even though they get someone in to buy their essentials, he felt like going out today, maybe even treat the kids to something nice. When did he become so  _ adult _ ? As the water boiled for his noodles, he grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself some of the steaming hot coffee in his mug and placed in some sweetener, before adding cold water so he could drink it immediately. 

MJ hummed a tune as he prepared his ramen, head bopping with the song as he wriggled in excitement for his food finally ready to eat. He turned off the stove and grabbed the pot, not even bothering to transfer it to a bowl – the best way to eat is right from the pot – before placing it on the table where he set his coffee and chopsticks down not too long beforehand. He sat and stirred the noodles with his chopsticks, the steam indicating its hotness right at his face. He wanted to eat right away, his stomach growling in agreement, but he knew through experience that it would only cause him more harm than good if he wouldn’t wait for at least a couple minutes for the noodles to cool down enough for it to not burn his tongue. As he did, some shuffling caught his attention and when he looked up, that was when it happened.

He fell in love. again.

The man of his affection was rubbing his eye and yawning cutely. Jinwoo walked slowly, fists still rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. His rumpled shirt and pyjama pants – ones Myungjun recalled they all had matching pairs back in their trainee days – still held traces of just waking up; he then stopped and stretched, gracing Myungjun’s eyes with a sliver of skin before it was all gone in the next second. What made Myungjun’s heart skip a beat was when Jinwoo noticed he was there, he blinked a couple of times before smiling brightly, enough that his eyes were lost and stared at him with extra crescent smiles; Jinwoo then walked towards him and Myungjun thought he’d heart might just jump out of his chest.

“Morning, M-hyungie.” The leader greeted, pulling up a chair and sitting down. Looking at the noodles, he gasped. “Wow, I’ve been craving ramen for days.”

Without a second thought, MJ stood up and grabbed another set of spoon and chopsticks, before returning. “Here, we can share.”

Jinwoo grinned at him brightly. “Thank you!”

Myungjun watched as Jinwoo ate the first bite, trying to contain himself when the other let out a moan of delight.  _ It wasn’t that good that it would elicit such sound, right? _ But Myungjun didn’t mind. He watched as Jinwoo needn’t ask if he could drink from MJ’s mug, just swiped it from the elder’s hand and took a sip, before putting it down and went back to eating. The eldest figured he should probably stop staring like a lovesick fool before Jinwoo would notice anything; Jinwoo did notice  _ everything _ . 

“By the way,” later, when all that was left was a quarter of the soup, MJ asked. “Would you like to go out with me?”

Jinwoo blinked at him, Myungjun could curse himself at the way he phrased things. “What?”

He coughed awkwardly and stood up from the table, taking their breakfast to the sink. “I meant, grocery shopping. We need some things, and I promised Sanha I’d buy him his junk food.”

He heard Jinwoo’s chair scraping as the other stood up. “Oh, yeah for sure. Rocky also asked me to buy more banana milk since Eunwoo drank all of his. Again.” MJ washed the dishes, hearing footsteps getting near, before he felt a body plaster across his back and he froze. “You know, i thought you meant,  _ going out with you _ , I would have liked that too. I’ll get ready, we can leave after.” With that Jinwoo left him, frozen and astonished. 

Did that just happen? 

* * *

It was during winter. They were cold and tired from their schedule, their heater in the car wasn’t working, and everyone was cramped into a tiny van. But everyone was laughing, smiles big on their faces, as MJ told another joke to distract the others from their hectic predicament.

That was when Jinwoo fell in love.

He was laughing, twisted in his seat to stare at MJ. That was when it hit him. The way he looked at the eldest of the group. The way MJ craned his neck up to laugh that hilarious laugh of his. The way his voice became high pitched. The way his fingers wagged back and forth as he teased Eunwoo and Sanha. The way MJ turned to him, a silent conversation passing for merely a second before he turned back to the younger members.

That was when Jinwoo realized he fell in love with Kim Myungjun.

Jinwoo hadn’t realized that, that  _ one _ moment, would only be the first of many moments that he would fall for Myungjun. Every second that he was with the older, every minute they would pass silent conversation that they would only understand, every hour they spent trying to herd the members together, every day that he was just Jinwoo with just Myungjun. Those would all add up and overflow with his love for the elder.

As the years went by, more moments just added up.

•••

Jinwoo stared at MJ, the way the other was mindlessly eating his ice cream. The six of them were in Sulbing, the eldest’s treat before they had to practice a couple hours from now. Bin and Eunwoo were minding their own business, Rocky was trying to get Sanha’s attention while Sanha was rambling on and on to MJ, who wasn’t even listening. The leader chuckled underneath his breath.

“What’s so funny Hyung?” Eunwoo piped up, bringing Jinwoo’s attention to him. 

“Oh. Nothing, just thought of something.” He dismissed it with a wave, before he heard Sanha whining.

“Hyung! You’re not even listening!” Sanha was pouting, Jinwoo watched to see the youngest pointing an accusing spoon at MJ.

“Ah, sorry. Can you repeat what you said?” MJ scooped another spoonful of ice cream to his mouth. 

Sanha scoffed, before leaning in with a stage whisper. “I said, what do you do when  _ someone _ doesn’t apologize for doing something wrong?”

Jinwoo watched as MJ frowned. “Sanha! I didn’t do anything~” Rocky whined from the beside him

“Hmp.” Was all Sanha let out before turning his back and continuing to eat his ice cream. Jinwoo tried to settle Rocky back down in his seat. Bin and Eunwoo could care less as they were both on their phones, oblivious to what’s happening around them. Jinwoo met eyes with MJ, watching the older ask silently what was happening but all Jinwoo did was shrug and mouthed back that he didn’t know either before he turned back to Rocky.

“Hey, what happened?”

“I don’t know? I somehow did something and Sanha’s mad.” Rocky looked lost, and Jinwoo could only pat his back and go back to his ice cream, imagining those gorgeous eyes that only stared at him just a few moments ago.

When they got to their practice room later, the tension between the maknaes got worse, more so on Sanha’s end. During their break, Sanha had left with Rocky staring at his retreating back. When he got back, Rocky approached slowly, as if trying not to fuel the fire, but Sanha only got even more fired up. Jinwoo walked closer to MJ who was watching the two in concern and, feeling brave, he leaned against MJ’s side.

“Apparently Rocky did something wrong.” Jinwoo whispers by his ear. He could have sworn he felt the other shiver just as he spoke but could also be his own imagination.

Jinwoo’s heart skipped a beat when MJ leaned his weight on him. The added weight, almost anchoring him. “ _ What _ did he exactly do?”

“He doesn’t know either, and that’s why he’s being all that.” Jinwoo giggles quietly, watching Rocky grovel at Sanha’s feet. He knew the rapper was whipped for the maknae, but seeing it in action was funny to the leader. He wondered if he looked just as whipped every time he let MJ get what he wanted?

“I think him  _ not _ knowing what he did and  _ apologizing _ is making it worse.”

“Honestly, with the way they’re acting, they should just admit it to themselves they like each other and get together. I mean, no one is  _ that  _ whipped for their best friend. Right, hyung?” Jinwoo had decided, that pining was enough. He needed to make a move, and he wanted to test the waters. Because in certain moments, he felt like MJ felt the same way, but other times, he just thought it was just purely his imagination

But then the statement and question got MJ frozen, and he gave a shaky laugh. Jinwoo’s eyes narrowed and he felt excited. “Right.” MJ immediately leaned away and walked towards the maknaes. “Okay, back to practice. Let’s go.” As he dragged Rocky away, Jinwoo was staring at him with a calculating look in his eye, and wheels started turning in his head. The leader went back to practice, hope and happiness swelling in his chest. 

If he was right….

•••

Honestly, as a leader, it was common to mediate a fight with members. Although, Jinwoo was lucky enough that the so called “fights” he had to break up was usually just banters and pretend fights; the members almost rarely had a real fight, usually talking things out if it were something serious they disagree on – now that Jinwoo thought about it, he usually rounds up the members for being too playful, but that was about it. And maybe the occasional lover’s spat, which usually consists of the other half of the so called couples sulking about something their other half did; just like then, after practice, Sanha was still not budging at Rocky’s attempts at apologies. if he didn’t do anything tonight, he knew the rapper would never be able to sleep, which would mean Jinwoo wouldn’t be able to sleep because of Rocky worrying. 

Jinwoo figured that MJ also had enough of the two when he startled everyone, including Jinwoo when he clapped his hands loudly. “Okay! I’m tired and I want to sleep as deep and as relaxed as possible. But…” Everyone’s attention was on him, except for the two youngest as Jinwoo glanced at them from the corner of his eyes. “Sanha and Rocky...you guys never fight, so this is out of the norm. Make up. Say I love you to each other.” MJ pointed between the two of maknaes, almost sending Jinwoo into a laughing fit if it weren’t for the serious look the eldest go on his face. “Don’t look at me like that, if you don’t make up, why don’t you explain to us Sanha, what exactly has Rocky done. He also apologized–”

“He only apologized because he doesn’t even know what he did!” Sanha interjected MJ, Jinwoo turned his attention to Rocky, who looked really lost and just plain pitiful.

“Then explain to this lost wolf puppy what he did.”

“Why do I have to? It’s between me and him, hyung.” Jinwoo wanted to interrupt but he let MJ have his run for now. As much as MJ was always goofing off with Sanaha and the rest of the members, the young ones also have fear and respect for the elder in serious situations. Jinwoo often joked how he and MJ might just be parents with four kids. Which he doesn’t mind one bit.

MJ scoffed, “Aigoo. Well, you brought us all into this when you started it in the cafe.” Jinwoo sighed, walking beside MJ facing the kids. Bin and Eunwoo were munching on snacks as the two maknaes face them. “Okay, Rocky why don’t you try and see what  _ you _ did wrong? Recall anything?”

Jinwoo eyed the way Rocky tilted his head, giving a glance to the youngest who looked away from him. He scratched his head and shook it. “Uhm, I don’t know? I went out with Chani yesterday…” Jinwoo could almost see steam coming from Sanha’s ears at Rocky’s admission.

“Aish, you are so dense.” MJ said from beside him, and Jinwoo’s own brows raised. If Rocky was dense...then.

Bin probably knew it too when he stood and wagged a finger at Rocky. “No no.” Then he left for the kitchen.

“What?” Rocky looked even more confused.

“No one comes in the room until you guys sort this out. I need beauty sleep.” MJ announced before leaving them in the living area. Jinwoo figured he gave up, but he couldn’t resist himself as he called out to the eldest.

“Hmm, they sure are  _ dense _ right hyung?” Jinwoo didn’t watch to see MJ’s reaction, but he did see from his peripheral vision how the other paused for a second before slipping into the room. Jinwoo decided he’ll think about his plan for MJ  _ after _ he dealt with the two youngest members. He sighed, being a mother was tiring.

Jinwoo raised his hand to his temple. “Alright, you two, let’s get things straight…”

•••

Jinwoo could have sighed in relief, seeing the two retreating backs of the giggly maknaes finally going to their room to sleep. After much talking, finally they made up and Jinwoo’s work was done. 

Bin and Eunwoo had retreated to the older’s room which left Bin and Jinwoo’s shared bedroom empty. He stretched as he went about the room to change. 

Earlier he decided, he was going to finally confess to MJ. He hoped the latter felt the same way and that he wasn’t just overthinking the meaning behind MJ’s reactions. Although, even if the older didn’t feel the same way, at least he was able to say what was in his heart. It would put him at ease. He’ll deal with the consequences later. All he knew was that, he wants MJ to know how much he loved him. That’s that.

WIth those determined thoughts, Jinwoo fell asleep.

•••

Jinwoo wasn’t sure what woke him up, when he grabbed his phone from beside him, he yawned at seeing the early time. Even though it was a free day, he figured he might as well get up instead of sleeping in. He opened his door, the smell from the kitchen enticing him. He shuffled and rubbed his eye with his fist, yawning. He stretched, feeling satisfied of the pops before he righted his shirt that rode up his stomach. He caught sight of MJ facing him as he sat at the dining table and he could almost smirk at the blatant staring. All he did was blink innocently before smiling widely at him.

“Morning, M-hyungie.” The leader greeted, pulling up a chair and sitting down. “Wow, I’ve been craving ramen for days.”

“Here, we can share.” MJ offered him a new set of chopsticks and a spoon, where he got it from the drawer.

Jinwoo grinned at him brightly. “Thank you!” He didn’t wait anymore and just took the first bite of noodles. He remembered their trainee days where they used to share a lot of food back then. Although Jinwoo was lucky enough to have a well off family, he’d often go and buy food for the rest of the members to share; he always ended up sharing with Myungjun while the rest divide themselves by pairs too. He took another bite and he gave a moan of delight, peeking underneath his lashes and seeing how affected Myungjun was. His mind was set in stone, and his heart fluttered. Pretending he didn’t notice anything, he grabbed the other’s cup, without any protest from the latter, and drank some coffee. After a few moments, MJ finally moved and ate with him.

Later, when they finished all the food. MJ said something that made Jinwoo’s heart skip a beat. 

“By the way, would you like to go out with me?” Jinwoo blinked at him, his heart feeling like it was about to explode. 

“What?” Jinwoo got out.

He watched as MJ coughed awkwardly and stood up from the table, taking their breakfast to the sink. With his back to him, “I meant, grocery shopping. We need some things, and I promised Sanha I’d buy him his junk food.”

Jinwoo smiled to himself. Usually, MJ never gets flustered but hearing him now… He stood, chair scraping. “Oh, yeah for sure. Rocky also asked me to buy more banana milk since Eunwoo drank all of his. Again.” He said, approaching the older. Feeling brave, he pressed his entire front to MJ’s back, tiptoeing as he whispered to a frozen MJ. “You know, i thought you meant,  _ going out with you _ , I would have liked that too. I’ll get ready, we can leave after.” With that Jinwoo left, heart pounding at what he just did.

Did that just happen? 

* * *

There were a lot of people for a Thursday morning, even though they decided to go out during non-peak hours. MJ was dressed casually with a black Fendi sweater over jeans and some red vans topping it with an oversized corduroy jacket, while Jinwoo opted for his usual white long sleeve look with a matching Levi jean jacket with fur lining and a cap. When Jinwoo came out looking all soft and boyfriend, MJ wished he was indeed his  _ boyfriend _ . He stared a minute too long before Jinwoo snapped his fingers at him to snap him out of it. He had spluttered some kind of excuse before rushing out of their dorm. 

They were walking down the streets of Seoul, passing by familiar shops. The air was awkward but maybe it was because MJ made it that way. He still couldn’t stop thinking of what happened after breakfast. He kept peeking at Jinwoo, but the leader was all calm and serene walking beside him like what happened didn’t bother him in the least. He bit his lip, before he stopped in the middle of the street. Jinwoo walked a few more steps before realizing he wasn’t walking beside him anymore.

“Hyung?” Jinwoo turned back to him, looking confused.

“Did…” MJ trailed off, biting his lip hard and looking at the ground. “Did you mean it? Or were you fucking with me?”

It was moments later, feeling like his heart was about to fall out of his chest of the silence. Before he could raise his head on his own, footsteps were heard before his face was cradled in between two familiar hands and his head was pulled down, lips meeting soft warm ones. 

Everything stood still, eyes widening in surprise before he melted into the kiss. Moving his own lips against Jinwoo’s, the taste of love so great, he wanted more. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, and when they broke apart, Jinwoo gave him the cutest smile, his finger running across MJ’s lips. That’s when he knew.

“Did that answer your question?”

“Uh…” MJ licked his lips, voice not quite escaping through his throat and instead, nodded.

Jinwoo looked around them, and MJ could curse at their carelessness, he forgot they were in public. It was a good thing no one paid them any mind. Jinwoo turned back to him and chuckled. “I was planning to ask you out properly and woo you so to speak, candlelit dinner and all. But now that I think about it, it’s funny.”

“What do you mean?”

Jinwoo touched his cheek. “When I fell in love with you, it wasn’t a planned moment. It wasn’t made to be perfect. It was during those moments that made me love you so much that scraping all those ideas in asking you to be mine isn’t such a waste after all. The first time I fell for you, you were tired, sweaty, but you were beautiful and smiling and laughing so widely.” MJ gasped, heart shaking in his chest at the admission. He couldn’t believe what was happening right then. “Here we are, in the middle of the street, totally unplanned and I’m confessing my love to you. I do love you Kim Myungjun, all you and your weirdest ways, your funniest moments. I love you.”

It was stated like it was a known fact. Like it was just something true. Jinwoo shrugging, looking all shy, made it seem more innocent. Mj’s heart swelled.

“I love you too.” MJ finally said, being rewarded with those same bright smile that made Jinwoo’s eyes disappear. “To tell you the truth, I’ve loved you for a long time. On that bright spring morning, my heart opened and let you in. I’ve never felt that kind of feeling.”

They stood staring at each other for a long time. Time stopped and everything froze and the only thing that mattered was the two of them in that moment.

The only thing that broke their staring contest was MJ’s ringtone. He groaned while Jinwoo giggled. 

_ Ddana calling… _

“What did you want you brat? You ruined my moment!” MJ spat on the phone, Jinwoo’s hand entangling in his as the leader pulled him to walk to where they were supposed to go. 

“Hyung don’t forget to buy my food! Bye!” The hung up just as quickly as he called.

MJ stared at his phone, in astonishment at the nerve of that boy.

“Does that mean you’re my boyfriend now?” 

MJ swivelled his head down at Jinwoo, who wasn’t even looking at him but straight ahead.

“Park Jinwoo, just because you confessed doesn’t mean you can just have me so easily. I expect to be wooed!” MJ teased, watching Jinwoo splutter and come to a stop. He cackled as he continued walking, but then he stopped a few meters away and turned back.

“I’m kidding. I’m yours.” Then he turned and walked again, not a moment later, running footsteps were heard and a hand slipped into his own.

“I’m yours too.”

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY MYUNGJIN !!!!!! I hope you liked this one :))
> 
> i need more myungjn content, MJ, Jinwoo please go on a date again! better yet, do a vlive together again please huhu


End file.
